diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalessa
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Vergeltung | Arsenal = Nalessa | Name = Nalessa | Alter = 193 Jahre | Zugehörigkeit = Silbermond | Gilde = keine | Größe = 1,64 m | Haarfarbe = silberblond | Augenfarbe = blaugrün, nicht eindeutig zu bestimmen | Gesinnung = Neutral gut }} 20px Aussehen Die Blutelfe ist durchschnittlicher Körpergröße und von überaus athletischer Statur, zweifellos habt Ihr es hier mit einer Kriegerin oder Kämpferin zu tun. Mit silberblondem Haar und heller, nahezu makelloser Haut, wie man sie bei vielen Sin'dorei antrifft, hat ihr Anblick beinahe etwas besänftigendes - einzig das Leuchten in ihren Pupillen will nicht recht zu dieser "Reinheit" passen, da es sich farblich irgendwo zwischen dem Quel'dorei-blau und dem Sin'dorei-grün befindet. 20px Auftreten / Ausstrahlung Beim Studieren von Nalessas Gebaren wird Euch schnell der Eindruck kommen, dass diese Elfe eine entschlossene Persönlichkeit ist, die weiß, was sie will. Zwar scheint sie stets darum bemüht, anderen nicht unnötig auf die Füße zu treten, doch nur, solange man ihre Überzeugungen oder Werte nicht in Frage stellt. Sie hinterlässt in der Tat einen rechtschaffenen Eindruck und sieht sich offenbar einem höheren Ziel verpflichtet. Kurz gesagt: Wenn Euch etwas an dieser Elfe auffällt, dann ihr Pflichtbewusstsein und die unerschütterliche Entschlossenheit, einer höheren Mission zu dienen. 20px Familie *'Bild: IconSmall_Bloodelf_Female.gif Selena Sonnenglanz '(Mutter), † *'Bild: IconSmall_HighElf_Male.gif Orael Sonnenglanz' (Vater), † *'Bild: IconSmall_HighElf_Female.gif Valyana Sonnenglanz '(Schwester), † *'Bild: IconSmall_HalfElf_Female.gif Dariah Sonnenglanz '(Schwester), † *'Bild: IconSmall_HalfElf_Female.gif Laurelya Jones '(Nichte), † *'Bild: IconSmall_Human_Male.gif Crade Jones' (Schwager) 20px Biographie I. Kindheit und Jugend Als Tochter des Hochadels von Quel'Thalas, wurde Nalessa , annähernd 160 Jahre vor der Errichtung des Dunklen Portals, als mittlere von drei Schwestern und Sprössling des Diplomaten Orael Sonnenglanz geboren. Obgleich sie alle die gleiche Erziehung erfuhren, konnten die drei Geschwister nicht unterschiedlicher sein. Valyana, die jüngste Schwester, war zerbrechlichen Gemüts und sehr schüchtern, Nalessa war besonnen und nachdenklich und Dariah, die älteste Schwester, war impulsiv und risikofreudig. Dies mochte auch daran liegen, dass sie das Ergebnis einer Affäre war, die Orael vor vielen Jahrzehnten mit einer Menschenfrau genossen hatte - ein Umstand, von dem nur die Mitglieder der Familie wussten und den sie Dariah in keinster Weise spüren ließen. Die drei Schwestern waren in ihren jungen Jahren unzertrennlich, Quel'Thalas war ihre Spielwiese und die eitlen Manierlichkeiten des Hochadels, sowie die vielen Gesellschaftsschichten der Quel'dorei nahmen unterschiedliche Einflüsse auf die Kinder. So wurde Valyana eine vorzügliche Adelsdame, die ihren Vater gern auf Festivitäten begleitete und später dann auch an einen jungen Adeligen aus einem anderen Hause vermählt werden sollte. Das politische Talent ihres Vaters hatte offenbar Dariah geerbt, die jegliche Diplomatie als Herausforderung betrachtete und das Handwerk Oraels in beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit erlernte. Auch hier war sie durch ihr menschliches Erbe im Vorteil, da sie eine Bodenständigkeit besaß, die den arroganten Adeligen Respekt einflößte. Nalessa hingegen fühlte sich berufen, in die Fußstapfen ihrer Mutter zu treten. Selena Sonnenglanz, die sich mit den magischen Künsten befasste, lehrte sie einiges über die Tücken und Vorteile der bekannten Magieformen. Nalessas besonderes Interesse galt den bekannten Dämonen und so studierte sie das Wissen der Quel'dorei, um sich zu einer Expertin der Dämonologie fortzubilden, jedoch ohne dabei selbst auf die Anwendung von Fel-Magie zurück zu greifen, immerhin hatten die Hochelfen ihr trauriges Erbe noch nicht vergessen. Als sie schließlich nach vielen Jahren einmal auf längerer Reise war - sie hatte in Dalaran, einer Magier-Nation des Menschenvolkes, ihre Studien in der Dämonologie vertieft - ereignete sich während ihrer Abwesenheit schlimmes. Als sie nach einigen Monden des Studiums nach Silbermond zurückkehrte, offenbarte ihr ihre Mutter, dass ihr Vater und ihre Schwestern sich auf eine Seereise begeben hatten, um mit den Menschen auf diplomatischem Wege über den Magiegebrauch in Dalaran zu sprechen und sie der Vorsicht zu gemahnen. Von dieser Seereise waren sie nie zurückgekehrt und das Schiff hatte sein Ziel nicht erreicht. Nach einigen Tagen des Bangens jedoch erlangten sie Klarheit, als Dariah nach Silbermond zurück kehrte und ihnen berichtete, dass das Schiff von Piraten attackiert worden war. Valyana hatte dabei ihr Leben gelassen, ebenso Orael, als er seine Töchter verteidigen wollte. Die drei trauerten lange, bis sich schließlich der Alltag wieder einstellte. Dariah trat das Erbe ihres Vaters an und war fortan noch seltener zuhause, zumal sie im Reich der Menschen jemanden gefunden hatte, für den sie offenbar besondere Gefühle hegte. Nalessa kümmerte sich um ihre verwitwete Mutter, damit diese nicht der Einsamkeit erlag - viele Freundschaften der Häuser Silbermonds waren schließlich von oberflächlicher Natur und gesellschaftlich geprägt, sodass Selena Sonnenglanz dort nicht mehr finden konnte, als das diplomatische Mitleid der anderen Adelsfrauen. Die Zeit verging und eines Tages kamen die Hochelfen erneut mit den Menschen in engere Berührung, nämlich, als deren Ländereien von fremden Wesen angegriffen wurden, die man "Orcs" nannte. Da die "Allianz von Lordaeron" sich auf ein altes Abkommen zwischen der alten Menschen-Nation Arathor und Quel'Thalas berief, waren die Hochelfen gezwungen, einige Truppen zu entsenden, um den Menschen beizustehen. Hin und wieder verbrachte Nalessa einige Tage bei ihrer Schwester und deren Mann - einem pflichtbewussten Wachhauptmann Lordaerons, dem Dariah mittlerweile sogar eine Tochter geschenkt hatte. Die kleine Laurelya hatte Nalessa sofort ins Herz geschlossen und jeder seltene Besuch von Selena und Nalessa wurde zu einem kleinen Familienfest. Als schließlich die erschreckende Kunde von einem Angriff der Orcs auf die Menschenhauptstadt Silbermond erreichte, machte sich Nalessa sogleich auf den Weg dorthin. Sie bangte um ihre Schwester und deren Familie, erfuhr sie doch während der Reise von Flüchtigen, dass Aiden Perenolde, der Herrscher von Alterac, die Allianz verraten und die Orcs hatte passieren lassen. So überraschend wie dieser Angriff auch gekommen war, konnten die Menschen ihm doch bislang mithilfe der Elfen und der Zwerge noch gut standhalten. Die Sorge um Dariah trieb Nalessa an, ließ sie jedoch unvorsichtig werden. Sie ritt auf ihrem Weg einer Orc-Patrouille in die Arme, zwei Grunzern, die nicht lange fackelten und ihr Pferd sofort zu Fall brachten. Nalessa kämpfte wie eine Löwin; ihr arkanes Wissen reichte aus, um einen der Orcs zu entzünden, doch dies nutzte der zweite, um ihr eine tiefe Oberschenkelwunde zu schlagen. Nur dem Zufall hatte sie es zu verdanken, dass sie neben der verkohlten Leiche des ersten Orcs niederging und in diesem Moment in der Ferne ein Kriegshorn erschallte. Sie nutzte diesen Moment der Ablenkung, um ihrem Angreifer einen tödlichen Treffer mit der Axt seines Gefährten zu bescheren. Nachdem die unmittelbare Gefahr gebannt war, holte sich die Elfe die Reisevorräte aus den Satteltaschen des toten Pferdes und schleppte sich mit letzter Kraft von der Straße in die Böschung, wo sie versuchte, ihre tiefe Oberschenkelwunde magisch zu verschließen - mit begrenztem Erfolg. Schließlich blieb ihr nur, ihre Robe zu zerreißen und sich das Bein abzubinden. Hier nutzte ihr das traditionelle Wissen um die Wälder, das die Hochelfen in ihren Anfängen und während der Trollkriege erworben hatten. Langsam aber sicher gelang es ihr, die Genesung ihres Beines voranzutreiben, sich dabei, durch die Wälder bewegend und auf einen Ast stützend, langsam weiter in Richtung Lordaeron vorzuarbeiten. Gut eineinhalb Wochen nach dem Angriff der Orcs erreichte sie schließlich, zerschunden, hungrig und noch immer voller Sorge - das kleine Gehöft unweit der Stadt, in dem Dariah mit ihrer Familie gelebt hatte. Von dem Bauernhof war nur noch eine Ruine übrig und nach einigen Minuten verzweifelten Suchens fand sie nahe des Grundstücks zwei frische Grabhügel. Als sie dort die Namen ihrer Schwester und ihrer Nichte las, zerbrach erneut eine Welt für die Hochelfe. Die Vorwürfe plagten sie und sie hasste sich selbst für ihre Unachtsamkeit, war der festen Überzeugung, dass sie das schlimmste hätte verhindern können, wäre sie zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffs nur dort gewesen. Als sie in der Hauptstadt medizinische Versorgung suchte, erkundigte sie sich nach dem Mann ihrer Schwester, der, so sagte man ihr, durch eine ähnliche Hölle wie sie gegangen war. Als sie ihn schließlich nach einigen Tagen zu Gesicht bekam, gebrochen und in seine Arbeit vertieft - als Ablenkung, so vermutete die Elfe - war er noch immer in tiefer Trauer und lehnte ihr Angebot, sie und Selena für längere Zeit in Silbermond zu besuchen, zwar dankend, aber entschlossen ab. Mit schwerem Herzen kehrte Nalessa zu ihrer Mutter zurück und berichtete ihr, was vorgefallen war. Das Band zwischen Mutter und Tochter wurde noch enger, das Haus Sonnenglanz stand immerhin vor seinem Ende. Der jüngste Kontakt mit den Menschen führte jedoch auch zu einem neuen Trend in der Gesellschaft der Quel'dorei, der sich ebenso schnell verbreitete wie seinerzeit das magische Wissen der Elfen unter den Menschen. Eine neue Philosophie, ja, eine Form der Magie, die gemeinhin als "Das Heilige Licht" bekannt war, hielt Einzug in die Herzen einiger Hochelfen. Diese Philosophie, die die Verbundenheit jedes Lebewesens mit dem Universum als oberste Glaubensannahme hatte, schien ein genauer Gegenpol zu der widernatürlichen Fel-Magie zu sein, die Nalessa so ausführlich studiert hatte. Fasziniert von diesem Gegengewicht und dem Konzept einer alles verbindenden Macht, war die Hochelfe unter den ersten hundert ihres Volkes, die das Licht in ihre Herzen ließen. Nicht zuletzt, weil es ihr ebenso dabei half, die Trauer um ihre Schwester und ihre Nichte leichter zu ertragen. So reiste sie erneut nach Lordaeron und ließ sich zur Priesterin ausbilden. Ihr Schwager hatte sich mittlerweile an die Front versetzen lassen und kämpfte auf seine Weise gegen die Orcs. Nalessa selbst stritt einige Male an Seiten der Menschen, als diese nach dem Ende des Zweiten Krieges die versprengten Grünhäute einfingen und in Internierungslager steckten. II. Paladin-Ausbildung Ihr Wissen um die Dämonologie und ihre neu gewonnenen Erkenntnisse um das Heilige Licht ließen Nalessa jedoch keine Ruhe. Obgleich oder vielleicht gerade weil sie voll von spiritueller Erfüllung und dämonologischem Wissen war, hatte sie das Gefühl, mehr tun zu können, mehr leisten zu müssen, um dem Licht zu dienen. Und so setzte sie sich mit aller Hartnäckigkeit, Hingabe und Entschlossenheit dafür ein, dass man sie, gemeinsam mit einer überschaubaren Anzahl von anderen Hochelfen, zur Paladin ausbilden möge, mit dem Ziel, eines Tages den Titel einer Paladinkriegerin zu erhalten. Sie schwor, dem Menschenreich so zu dienen wie Quel'Thalas, schwor, die Feinde des Lichts mit Herz und Seele zu bekämpfen. Obgleich sie den friedlichen Glauben in ihrem Herzen trug, folgte sie - nach Abschluss eines kämpferischen Teils einer Spezialisierung, deren Ziel es war, das Verständnis des Lichts zu vertiefen und mit seiner Hilfe Dämonen und Untote mit höchster Effektivität aufzuspüren zu bekämpfen. Mit den Lichttreuen der Silberhand und einem Trupp Elfenpriestern das Land von den Überbleibseln des Krieges säubernd, zog sie durch die Königreiche und sammelte Erfahrung als höhere Paladinschülerin und Ermittlerin. Auch hier gab sich Nalessa als gute Studentin, ihre Leistungen waren zufrieden stellend und so dauerte es nur wenige Monate, bis sie schließlich den Großteil davon absolviert hatte. Ihr Lehrmeister, der Paladin Darec Lothan, folgte einer Tradition, die er den Paladinkriegern entnommen hatte; nämlich die, dem Schüler zum Abschluss der Ausbildung eine überaus schwierige Aufgabe zu stellen. So sollte Nalessa einen Allianz-Offizier aus der Gefangenschaft von zwei Orc-Hexenmeistern befreien, die zudem noch als flüchtig galten. Die folgenden Wochen verbrachte die Hochelfe damit, Ermittlungen anzustellen und den Spuren der Orcs zu folgen. Kein leichtes Unterfangen, da diese sich nur selten den Menschen näherten und nur in tiefen Wäldern oder Gebirgshöhlen lagerten. Schließlich hatte sie die Hexenmeister im Alterac-Gebirge aufgespürt. Nachdem sie ihre Widersacher lang genug beobachtet hatte, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit, als einer der beiden sich absonderte und vor der Höhle trat, um einen Plan zu starten, den sie sich überlegt hatte. Sich auf den Boden kauernd, bewusstlos spielend, wartete sie ab, bis der Hexer ihr nahe kam. Schließlich wollte er ihr mit seiner dunklen Magie ein rasches Ende bereiten, doch Nalessa war vorbereitet. Eine rasche Gebetsformel, um den dämonischen Zauber mit einem Lichtschild abzuleiten, ein schneller Schwerthieb. Somit war der erste Hexer außer Gefecht. Durch den Lärm aufgeschreckt, trat nun auch der andere Hexer vor die Höhle. Nalessa, die in der Zwischenzeit auf den Höhleneingang geklettert war, empfing ihn mit einem kürbisgroßen Felsen. Der Aufprall war hart und hässlich. Gerade, als sie sich ihres Sieges gewiss war, erhob sich der erste Hexer wieder, tödlich verwundet, doch bei Bewusstsein.Er beschoss sie sogleich mit Felblitzen und trieb sie in die Höhle zurück. Als wäre das nicht genug gewesen, beschwor er ebenso einen Dämon, eine Teufelswache, die die Elfe nun aufs Korn nehmen sollte. Im darauf folgenden Kampf wurde Nalessa alles gelernte abverlangt. Sie blendete den gerüsteten Dämon, der sich dadurch jedoch nicht beirren ließ. Sie lieferte sich einen Schwertkampf mit der Kreatur, die sich jedoch schon bald als ausdauernder und kräftiger erwies. Den Dämon erneut mit dem Licht blendend, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit und zeichnete schnell einen Bannkreis auf den Boden. Als die Teufelswache diesen schließlich betrat, war ihr Leben verwirkt - paralysiert wurde sie ein schnelles Opfer der Paladinklinge Nalessas. Nachdem die Bestie vernichtet war, imitierte sie einen Todesschrei und versteckte sich hinter einem Felsvorsprung. Als der Hexer misstrauisch die Höhle betrat, war es eine Sache von Sekunden, bis ihr Stahl auch sein Schicksal besiegelte. In der hintersten Ecke der Höhle fand sie den entführten Offizier; er weilte gerade so noch unter den Lebenden und sein Körper war von Fluchnarben übersäht. Nachdem sie ihn nach bestem Können und Wissen versorgt hatte - ein Prozess der im Angesicht seiner Verletzungen ein weitaus höheres Lichtverständnis erforderte als der Kampf gegen die Hexer - hievte sie ihn auf ihr Pferd und ritt mit ihm zurück zur Hauptstadt Lordaerons. Einen Tag später wurde sie in einer Kapelle nahe der Hauptstadt zur Paladin im Dienste des Heiligen Lichts geweiht. III. Der Schatten des Untodes Der Schrecken jedoch wollte kein Ende nehmen. Es kam der Tag, an dem in den Reichen der Menschen eine Seuche zu grassieren begann, die zum ersten Mal im Dorf Strahnbrad auftrat. Die Wellen dieser Entdeckung wurden größer und größer und schon bald mehrten sich die Sichtungen von Menschen, die durch die Verderbnis dieser Seuche zu Untoten geworden waren, überall in den nördlichen Provinzen. Die Silberne Hand, untersuchte die Vorfälle und auch Nalessa durfte sich einige Male gegen die Monstrositäten verteidigen, die die besagte Seuche hervor gerufen hatte. Deren Ursprung blieb jedoch im Dunkeln und so reiste Nalessa umher, bis sie die Nachricht erreichte, dass Prinz Arthas Menethil, der Thronerbe Lordaerons und ein ehemaliger Schüler von Lord Uther, dem Lichtbringer, den Orden aus dem Dienst der Krone entlassen hatte. Schockiert und ungläubig erfuhr sie von der "Säuberung" Stratholmes durch den Prinzen und seine anschließende Expedition ins Nordend von Azeroth. Die Ritter der Silbernen Hand bekämpften die Seuche, deren Ursprung mittlerweile auf einen Nekromantenkult zurückgeführt werden konnte, wo sie konnten, doch die Zahl der Untoten wurde und wurde nicht geringer. Nalessa, die ihre Wurzeln nicht vergessen wollte und in regelmäßigen Abständen Silbermond besuchte, studierte gleichzeitig nun die theoretische Wissenschaft der Nekromantie, eine magische Schule, deren Ausübung sowohl den Elfen wie auch den Menschen verboten war. Als die Kunde sie erreichte, dass Prinz Arthas aus dem Norden zurück gekehrt war und in einem unerwarteten Akt der Grausamkeit seinen eigenen Vater getötet und die Hauptstadt mit einem Heer von Untoten überrannt hatte, wurde Nalessas Vertrauen in das Heilige Licht erneut auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Wenig überraschend war es, dass sie kurze Zeit später die Order erhielt, sich nach Andorhal zu begeben, um Gavinrad dem Schrecklichen, einem berühmten Paladin der Silberhand, bei der Verteidigung einer wichtigen Urne gegen Arthas und seine Geißel zu helfen. Doch die Ereignisse überschlugen sich und die Paladine unterschätzten die Effizienz ihres Gegners. Als Nalessa eintraf, war Andorhal überrannt und Gavinrad dem Ansturm schon zum Opfer gefallen. Kurze Zeit, nachdem sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Sekundärziel gemacht hatte (Lord Uther, der mit einigen anderen Paladinen die Überreste von König Terenas Menethil, Arthas' Vater bewachte) gemacht hatte, erreichte sie schreckliche Kunde: Auch der Lichtbringer war bereits gefallen und die Geißel war erneut in rascher Bewegung. Nalessa ritt zum Ort des Geschehens und folgte von dort aus in größter Eile der Spur der Zerstörung, die die Untoten hinterließen. Zwar konnte sie, alleine und zu Pferd, einiges aufholen, doch war sie diesmal vorsichtiger, zumal sie in der Tat auf einige Ghule und Monstrositäten traf, die es entweder zu vernichten oder zu umgehen galt. Als sie schließlich in ihrer Heimat eintraf, fand sie ein Bild des Grauens vor. Quel'Thalas war von Untoten überflutet und die Überreste Silbermonds konnte mal selbst in der Ferne brennen sehen. Eine finstere Schneise toter Erde zog sich durch das Elfenreich des immerwährenden Frühlings und die Stadt war für die Elfe unerreichbar. Erschüttert vom Verlust ihrer Heimat, der Silbernen Hand, dem sicheren Tod ihrer Mutter und der Unaufhaltsamkeit der Untoten, verfiel sie nach dem ersten Schock in eine tiefe Lethargie. Sie suchte Schutz im nahen Silberwald, wo sie das rar gewordene Wild jagte und sich so ernährte. Sie schottete sich zunächst weitestgehend vom Kriegstreiben im Umland ab. IV. Das Vermächtnis der Hochelfen Bei diesen Streifzügen durch die Wälder traf sie eine Woche später auf eine Gruppe Hochelfen, die sich unter der Führung von Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer befand. Der Prinz von Silbermond hatte also überlebt und so zögerte Nalessa keine Sekunde, sich den Abgesandten anzuschließen, die sich, in Gedenken an die Gefallenen von Quel'Thalas, fortan "Blutelfen" nannten. Diese Abgesandten stellten fünfzehn Prozent der überlebenden Hochelfenbevölkerung dar - eine erschreckende Zahl - und waren der Beitrag ihres Volkes zu der "Neuen Allianz", die sich nach dem Ende des Dritten Krieges gebildet hatte. Nalessas winzige Hoffnung, dass ihre Mutter bei den Überlebenden sein würde, erwies sich leider als unerfüllt, man bestätigte ihr, dass Selena beim Angriff der Geißel ihr Leben gelassen hatte. Nalessa musste akzeptieren, dass sie die letzte Überlebende des Hauses Sonnenglanz war. Kael'thas, der die Bürde seines beim Geißelangriff getöteten Vaters mit Würde zu tragen versuchte, führte den Trupp durch den Silberwald, um eine Versorgungskarawane sicher zu dem Menschen-Großmarschall Garithos zu geleiten. Dieser wartete am Rande Dalarans und so durchquerten die Blutelfen auf der Reise dorthin den Silberwald. Nicht ohne Überraschung trafen sie dort auf einige Nachtelfen, angeführt von der Wächterin Maiev Schattensang und Tyrande Wisperwind, der Hohepriesterin der Kal'dorei. Die Nachtelfen verfolgten die Spur von Illidan Sturmgrimm, dem Verräter, der mit dem Auge von Sargeras, einem alten, dämonischen Relikt ein mächtiges, magisches Ritual durchführen wollte. Die Nachtelfen boten an, die Blutelfenkarawane sicher zum Fluss Arevass zu eskortieren, wenn sie ihnen im Gegenzug bei der Suche nach Illidan behilflich sein würden. Der junge Elfenprinz zögerte nicht lange und so kämpften sich Nachtelfen und Blutelfen gemeinsam durch die von der Geißel durchzogenen Lande, bis sie schließlich Lohenscheit erreichten - nur um festzustellen, dass das Dorf in Ruinen lag. Die Angriffe der Untoten wollten nicht abreißen und brachten die Reisenden in große Bedrängnis. Gerade als Nalessa glaubte, sie würde ihre letzte Schlacht schlagen, erhob die Hohepriesterin der Nachtelfen ihre Stimme zu Maiev und den Blutelfen. Tyrande deckte schließlich ihren Rückzug über den Arevass, wurde aber, beim Bruch einer Verbindungsbrücke, von der Strömung des Flusses hinfort gespült. Prinz Kael'thas wollte sogleich eine Suchaktion starten, wurde aber von Maiev Schattensang an die Wichtigkeit ihrer Mission erinnert. Wenig später, als die Karawane ein Lager errichtet hatte, stieß auch Malfurion Sturmgrimm, seines Zeichens Erzdruide und Gefährte von Tyrande Wisperwind, zu der kleinen Armee. Einige Späher, die Prinz Kael'thas ausgesandt hatte, hatten Illidan, den Verräter, in der Nähe entdeckt und verkündeten, er würde einen Zauber wirken, um das Dach der Welt zu spalten. In einer erneuten Anstrengung kämpften sich Nachtelfen und Blutelfen gemeinsam durch Illidans Naga-Armee, um schließlich dessen Zauber zu unterbrechen. Dieser erklärte geschlagen, dass er lediglich versucht hatte, den Lichkönig, den Herren der Untoten, der im Nordend von Azeroth weilte, unschädlich zu machen. Im Verlauf dieses Gesprächs offenbarte sich, zur Verwunderung der Blutelfen, dass Maiev Malfurion berichtet hatte, dass Tyrande Wisperwind bei dem Angriff auf Lohenscheit eindeutig umgekommen war. Als Prinz Kael'thas diese Lüge richtig stellte - immerhin konnte es durchaus sein, dass die Hohepriesterin überlebt hatte - wandte sich der erzürnte Erzdruide gegen Maiev Schattensang und löste das Bündnis mit ihr. Vielmehr sah Illidan seine Chance und bot an, mit seinen Naga die Gewässer abzusuchen. Mit Argwohn verfolgte Nalessa dieses Bündnis, da sie sich nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden konnte, Seite an Seite mit einem Dämon zu kämpfen. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass dies gar nicht notwendig sein würde, da die Nachtelfen ihre Suche allein fortsetzten und Kael'thas seine Schuldigkeit getan hatte. So reisten die Sin'dorei, die "Kinder des Blutes", nun weiter nach Dalaran, wo der Großmarschall bereits wartete, um sie wegen ihrer Verspätung zu verspotten. Gekränkt nahmen die Blutelfen die Anweisungen des für seinen Rassismus bekannten Menschen entgegen. Er beauftragte sie, die umliegenden Spähposten Dalarans zu reparieren, während er mit seiner Armee an der Südfront im Silberwald kämpfen würde. Gedemütigt, doch der Allianz loyal und an das Wort ihrer Vorfahren gebunden, kämpften sich die Sin'dorei durch Dalaran, dabei die magischen Entartungen, Dämonen und Räuber der Region ausmerzend. Nachdem sie den ersten Spähposten erfolgreich in Schuss gebracht hatten, stellten sie jedoch am Ufer des Lordamere Sees fest, dass einige Untote ihr Transportschiff zum 2. Späherposten zerstört hatten. Die Blutelfen machten sich kampfbereit, als plötzlich aus den Tiefen des Sees Naga hervorstießen. Deren Anführerin, Lady Vashj, eine loyale Dienerin Illidans, bot Kael'thas ihre Hilfe an - die Naga hatten tatsächlich Schiffe mitgebracht. Ohne weitere Optionen war der Elfen-Prinz gezwungen, die Hilfe der Naga anzunehmen und so setzten die Blutelfen in den Schiffen über und es gelang ihnen wenig später, den zweiten Spähposten aus der Hand einiger Waldtrolle zu entreißen und diese unschädlich zu machen. Nachdem es ihnen dann letztlich auch geglückt war, die Gnolle um den dritten Spähposten herum zu erschlagen - und die Reparaturen an beiden Posten abzuschließen - dauerte es nicht lange, bis der Großmarschall von der Front zurück kehrte. Die Späher der Menschen hatten die Naga gesehen und Garithos untersagte Kael'thas voller Misstrauen jede weitere Interaktion mit ihnen, da er ihn sonst als Verräter hinrichten würde. Damit überließ er die Blutelfen wieder sich selbst. Es verging nicht viel Zeit, bis erneut ein Bote des Marschalls das Lager der Elfen aufsuchte. Er brachte Befehle von Garithos, dass die Späherposten eine große Basis der Geißel in der Nähe ausgemacht hätten und dass es nun an Kael'thas und den Blutelfen sei, diese zu zerstören. Wahnwitzigerweise beorderte Garithos im selben Zug die Infanterie, die Kavallerie und die Logistik der Blutelfen an die Front, sodass Kael'thas nur mehr seine Priester und Magier blieben. Der Kampf an der Front war kurz und schmerzlos und Garithos war siegreich. Nalessa und ihre Leidensgenossen schlugen sich wacker, doch waren sie in Gedanken stets bei den zurück gelassenen. Als der Menschenkommandant schließlich nach Dalaran zurückkehrte - wie erwartet mit einer überschaubaren Anzahl von Blutelfen im Gefolge - konnten sie gerade noch die Naga in die Flüsse verschwinden sehen. Kael'thas hatte erneut deren Hilfe angenommen und Blutelfen und Naga hatten Seite an Seite gekämpft und schließlich die Mission erfüllt. Nalessa bewunderte den Prinzen für die Würde, die er in einer solch verzweifelten Lage zeigte. Sie wusste, er hatte nur so gehandelt, weil die einzige andere Option der sichere Untod gewesen war. Und doch trat er dem Menschen erhobenen Hauptes gegenüber und nahm alle Schuld auf sich, darum bittend, sie und die anderen Soldaten nicht zu bestrafen. Garithos jedoch, der, so schien es Nalessa, nur nach einem Grund gesucht hatte, bezichtigte sie alle des Hochverrats und ließ sie sogleich in die Kerker Dalarans sperren. Die Blutelfen unternahmen nicht einmal den Versuch, sich zu verteidigen, da sie Garithos' Armee jetzt erst recht zahlenmäßig unterlegen waren. V. Getrennte Wege In den magiesicheren Gefängnissen in der Kanalisation der Magierstadt eingesperrt, erfuhr Nalessa schließlich von einem Priester, was der Grund für die Leere war, die sie seit dem Fall von Silbermond gespürt hatte. Auch die anderen ihrer Art nahmen dieses Gefühl wahr und die Naga-Hexe hatte es dem Prinzen kurz vor Garithos' Rückkehr erklärt. In den Jahrtausenden, die die Hochelfen in der Nähe des Sonnenbrunnens verbracht hatten, war dessen Magie in ihr Blut gesickert, sie waren, ohne es zu merken, davon abhängig geworden. Nun, da der Brunnen verderbt war, spürten sie Entzugserscheinungen, die nur mithilfe einer neuen Magiequelle gestillt werden konnten. Nalessa erschrak, als sie hörte, dass Lady Vashj dem Prinzen Fel-Magie als Alternative genannt hatte, atmete aber auf, als sie von Kael'thas ablehnender Reaktion erfuhr. Sie hatte ihr Studium dieser dunklen Künste nicht vergessen und wusste, dass ein solcher Schritt ihrem Volk nur schlechtes tun würde. Schließlich waren es jedoch erneut die Naga, die den Blutelfen aus dieser Krise halfen. Denn es dauerte nicht allzu lange, da wurde ihre Zellentür eingeschlagen und Lady Vashj, der Prinz und einige Elfensoldaten befreiten sie und ihre Zellengenossen. So befreiten sie nach und nach alle gefangenen Sin'dorei, dabei die Spinnen, Golems und Wachen bekämpfend, die in den Kanälen Dalarans hausten. Sie schlugen sich durch, bis sie schließlich an die Oberfläche gelangten. Erst hier erfuhr Nalessa von dem Fluchtplan, den Kael'thas und Vashj ersonnen hatten. Sie wollten durch ein bestehendes Portal in die Scherbenwelt flüchten, um sich dort dem Dämon Illidan anzuschließen, dessen dämonische Kraft in der Tat den Magiehunger der Sin'dorei stillen konnte. Obgleich sie die Verzweiflung ihres Prinzen verstand, war Nalessa von dieser Entscheidung tief erschüttert. Schweren Herzens, doch mit Überzeugung verließ sie, mit einer Handvoll anderer Blutelfen das Gefolge des Prinzen, der sich so bereitwillig in die Umarmung einer Welt begab, die ohnehin bereits durch finstere Magien verderbt worden war. Da sie nur eine kleine Gruppe waren, gelang es Nalessa und den Deserteuren, sich Garithos' Griff zu entziehen und erneut den Schutz der Wälder zu suchen. Die nächsten Monate verbrachten sie mit der vorsichtigen Rückreise nach Silbermond. Dort war man mit dem Wiederaufbau beschäftigt, so hieß es. Lor'themar Theron, der nach dem Tod von Sylvanas Windläufer von Kael'thas beauftragt worden war, über die Elfenländer zu wachen, verwaltete die Rekonstruktion der stolzen Elfenstadt, die diesmal - gemäß der Namensänderung der Hochelfen in "Blutelfen" - in rot erstrahlen sollte. Und so reisten sie nur bei Nacht und schlugen sich schließlich bis zur Jagdhütte von Quel'Lithien hindurch, die nahe der Elfenländereien lag. Von dort aus war die Reise nach Silbermond nur noch ein Tagesmarsch. Und was Nalessa und ihre Kameraden befürchtet hatten, trat kurze Zeit später ein. Der Elfenprinz, der noch immer in der Scherbenwelt verweilte, sandte seinen Großmagister Rommath zurück nach Silbermond, um das neue Wissen, dass sie von Illidan erhalten hatten, den Blutelfen nahe zu bringen. Dieses Wissen befasste sich mit der Extraktion magischer Energien aus externen Quellen, wie beispielsweise Dämonen. Wie ein grünes Lauffeuer breiteten sich die dunklen Künste unter den Blutelfen aus, die Magiekristalle der Stadt wurden mit Fel-Magie aufgeladen und der Hunger der Elfen wurde für den Augenblick gestillt. Angewidert und enttäuscht, dass ihr Volk sein Erbe derart mit Füßen trat, schloss sich Nalessa dem Waldläufer Renthar Falkenspeer an, der sich offen gegen diese Magieform aussprach. Als er infolge dessen von seinem früheren Freund Lor'themar aus Quel'Thalas verbannt wurde, zählte Nalessa zu seinen Gefolgsleuten. Seither jeden Tag darum betend, dass ihr Volk irgendwann zum rechten Weg zurück finden würde, lebte sie in Renthar's Gefolge in Quel'Lithien und verfolgte mit Bedauern das Dahinsiechen der nördlichen Ländereien, die mittlerweile als "Pestländer" verschrien waren. Doch auch hier war ihr kein Friede gegönnt - ständig mussten sie sich den Angriffen der Verlassenen erwehren - einer Fraktion der Untoten, die von der einstigen Waldläufergeneralin Sylvanas Windläufer angeführt wurde und die nun - von Arthas selbst in ein Gespenst verwandelt - gemeinhin als die "Bansheekönigin" bekannt war. VI. Erneut entwurzelt Nalessa genoss die Gesellschaft der Waldläufer Renthars, da sie sie an die Zeiten erinnerten, in denen ihr Volk noch ein gewisses Gleichgewicht mit der Umwelt gesucht hatte. Zwar gab es mit Sicherheit schönere Orte in Azeroth, an denen man leben konnte, doch es war das Gefühl, endlich einmal für längere Zeit wieder an einem halbwegs sicheren Ort unter ihresgleichen zu sein, das sie erfüllte. Es war zwar kein unbeschwertes Leben, doch seit langem hatte die Paladin auch wieder Zeit für sich, um zu meditieren oder einfach über sich und die Welt nachzudenken. Und so kam es, dass sie einige Jahre in Quel'Lithien verbrachte, nicht ohne zähneknirschend zu vernehmen, dass die Blutelfen von Silbermond das Paladintum nun fest in ihre Gesellschaft integriert hatten und "Blutritter" ausbildeten. Sie traf auf einige Vertreter dieser Profession und sie war entsetzt, dass die meisten von ihnen nicht einmal mit den einfachsten Lehren des Lichts vertraut zu sein schienen. Es war ihr ein Rätsel, wieso das Licht sie überhaupt erhörte. Hätte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt gewusst, wie die Blutelfen an diese Magieform gelangt waren, sie hätte keine Sekunde länger in Quel'Lithien zugebracht. Erst, als die Nachricht kam, dass der Elfenprinz sein Volk verraten hatte und durch Machthunger korrumpiert worden war, wurde ihr Interesse an den jüngsten Vorgängen in Silbermond geweckt. Selbst untätig abwartend, doch jeden Reisenden für Informationen bezahlend, erfuhr sie schließlich von der grausamen Methode, die die Magister verwendet hatten, um das Lichtwesen M'uru zu verderben und dessen Kräfte zu stehlen. Dies war der Moment, in dem Nalessa die letzten emotionalen Bande zu ihrem Volk kappte - alle Fehler der Blutelfen verblassten in ihren Augen im Schatten dieser Entsetzlichkeit. Sie hatte von Velen gehört, dem Draenei, dessen Volk in der Scherbenwelt beheimatet gewesen war und das nun in Azeroth lebte. Scheinbar war er es gewesen, der den Blutrittern wieder den rechten Pfad gewiesen hatte. Das Lichtwesen M'uru hatte sich geopfert, um den Sonnenbrunnen von seinen verderbten Magien zu reinigen. Obgleich es eine Prophezeiung gewesen war, die sich erfüllt hatte, war Nalessa noch immer tief erschüttert vom Handeln der Blutritter. Als schließlich eines Tages niemand geringeres als der Lordregent Lor'themar Theron Quel'Lithien aufsuchte, um Renthar Falkenspeer in Reue und Bedauern die Hand zu reichen, nahm Nalessa dies als Zeichen der Hoffnung, übte sich jedoch, wie auch Falkenspeer, im Zweifel. Dieser wies den Lordregenten zurück, da die Blutelfen sich der Horde angeschlossen hatten und somit Verbündete der Verlassenen waren, die den Jägerposten in den vergangenen Jahren attackiert hatten. Nalessa wollte sich ein neutrales Bild verschaffen und reiste wenig später nach Silbermond. Was sie dort vorfand, war eine seltsam bipolare Machtstruktur. Auf der einen Seite standen die geläuterten Blutritter, die sich nun dem Heiligen Licht verschrieben hatten, auf der anderen Seite jene, die an der finsteren Fel-Magie festhielten. Nalessa begriff nach einigen Tagen in der Stadt, dass die Identität der Quel'dorei in diesen Landen für immer verloren war. Doch sie sah ein, dass das Licht als Grundlage ein Omen für eine bessere Zukunft war. Und sie hoffte, von Nostalgie und Zuversicht gepackt, bei der erneuten Verbreitung dieser Philosophie zu helfen. Obgleich sie sich dem verbleibenden Fel-Magie-Einfluss in der Stadt nicht gänzlich entziehen konnte - ihre Augen nahmen eine Farbe irgendwo zwischen dem Hochelfenblau und dem Blutelfengrün an, war sie seitdem bemüht, das Licht in die Herzen der Unentschlossenen zu tragen. Sie hütete sich davor, die Blutritter als "Paladine" zu bezeichnen, doch sie wusste, dass jene Blutritter, die nicht bereit waren, dem Licht aufrichtig zu dienen, ohnehin nicht länger dessen Kraft nutzen konnten. Für den Orden konnte es also auch nur besser werden. Allerdings fühlte sie sich unwohl - die Dekadenz und Arroganz der Sin'dorei war nichts neues für sie - doch der Widerspruch von Heiligem Licht und Felmagie war ihr zuwider. Sie empfand es als Heuchelei, einerseits das Licht in die Herzen der Elfen zu tragen, andererseits aber beim Gebrauch von Hexerei wegzusehen oder gar dieser Kunst mit gleicher Wertschätzung begegnen zu müssen. Und so fühlte sie sich erneut fehl am Platz, entwurzelt - als Paladin, die die Ideale der Silberhand im Herzen trug, verlassen und der Gesellschaft entrückt. Und so verlies sie erneut ihr Heimatland, ihr Heil in der Ferne suchend. Nachdem sie ganz Azeroth bereist hatte, ohne dabei ein nennenswertes Ziel für sich zu finden, beschloss sie, sich als Einsiedlerin in den Wäldern des Hügellandes niederzulassen. In einer kleinen Hütte fristete sie fortan ihr Dasein und hielt sich bedeckt; außer Sichtweite von Menschen und Verlassenen. VII. Ein neues Ziel Die Monate vergingen und schließlich war man in Azeroth in heller Aufruhr, da Orgrimmar und Sturmwind von Untoten angegriffen wurden. Auch in anderen Teilen Azeroths tauchten plötzlich vermehrt Anhänger der Geißel auf. Die Botschaft war allen Völkern klar. Arthas, der vor einigen Jahren zum neuen Lichkönig aufgestiegen war, regte sich - und sandte den sterblichen Völkern auf diesem Wege eine klare Einladung ins eisige Nordend von Azeroth, dem "Dach der Welt". Zudem erhob sich fortan eine Nekropole, eine fliegende Geißelbasis, über der Kapelle des Hoffnungsvollen Lichts, nicht unweit von Quel'Lithien, wo Nalessa einst gelebt hatte. Garrosh Höllschrei führte die Nordend-Offensive der Horde an, während Bolvar Fordragon, der frühere Lord-Regent Sturmwinds den Vormarsch der Allianz kommandierte. Doch all dies spielte keine Rolle in der kleinen Hütte in den Wäldern von Hillsbrad, an deren Tür es eines Tages klopfte. Als Nalessa öffnete, staunte sie nicht schlecht, denn vor ihr stand ein Wesen, wie sie noch nie eines gesehen hatte: Ein Pandaren. Sein Name war Lo Tu Flusswasser und er bat die Elfe um Kost und Logis für die Nacht. Nalessa, die den alten Mann auf Anhieb sympathisch fand und deren Neugierde geweckt war, entsprach dem Wunsch des Alten. Und so erfuhr sie von den Pandaren und dem mystischen Land, das irgendwo hinter den Nebeln verborgen lag. Die Geschichte Lo Tu's schien ihr unglaublich: Auf dem Rücken einer riesigen Schildkröte nach Azeroth gekommen und nie lange an einem Ort verweilend, bereiste der Pandaren die Königreiche und war auf der Suche nach Wissen und Geschichten. Und so erzählte die Elfe ihm ihre Geschichte, vom Azeroth das einst war und von dem, das sie heute kannte und mied. Die beiden hatten sich viel zu erzählen und so blieb der Pandaren mehrere Tage. Nalessa, die in den Geschichten des Alten eine nahezu inspirierende Abwechslung zu den stets düsteren Geschehnissen in Azeroth sah, wollte mehr hören. Und so geschah es, dass sie ihre Hütte hinter sich ließ und in nächsten Monaten mit dem alten Pandaren umher reiste. Allianz, Horde, Licht und Felmagie, all dies schien ihr an der Seite des Pandaren wie eine Nebensächlichkeit. Denn Lo Tu verfügte über eine besondere Sicht über die Welt. Er richtete Nalessas Blick auf viele Dinge neu aus, erzählte ihr von Tushui und Huojin, den Philosophien der Pandaren, die in ihrer Gegensätzlichkeit ein Ganzes bildeten und jeder Kraft der Welt eine entgegenwirkende Kraft gegenüberstellten. Viele Entscheidungen in ihrem Leben erschienen der Elfe nun falsch - und doch einfach. Die Spiritualität und der Optimismus des Pandaren entfachte auch ihren Glauben wieder. Sie erkannte, dass das Licht, genau wie das pandarische Chi, nicht durch die Philosophie selbst bestimmt wurden, sondern dadurch, wie man auslebte und auslegte. Mit dieser Kultivierung ihres Geistes dankte der Meister Nalessa für ihre Gastfreundschaft und es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte er sie vollends aus ihrer Isolation hervor gelockt. Während dessen tobte der Krieg im Norden und als der Lichkönig schließlich fiel, beziehungsweise seine Essenz weiter gegeben wurde, war Nalessa in weiter Ferne unterwegs und erkundete mit dem Pandaren die Tiefen des Schlingendorndschungels. Doch Lo Tu war alt geworden und spürte, dass sein Ende nah war. Es war auch dort, in der Wildnis des Tals, wo der Pandaren seine letzte Ruhe fand, skurrilerweise voller Frieden inmitten aller Gefahren, die das Tal bot. Auch diese Erkenntnis, dass ein ruhiger Geist selbst in feindseliger Umgebung Ruhe finden konnte, verlieh der Elfe Zuversicht. Dder Pandaren, dem in diesem letzten Augenblick noch eine Vision der Elementargeister geschickt wurde, riet ihr, sich von den kommenden Erschütterungen nicht vom Weg abbringen zu lassen. Als die Elfe mit Staunen und schwerem Herzen sah, wie der Körper des Pandaren sich auflöste und ein kleiner Kirschbaum wuchs, begann tatsächlich die Erde zu beben. Nalessa, die die Worte des Alten eher philosophisch aufgefasst hatte, verfolgte mit Schrecken, wie die Erde unter den freigesetzten Mächten wogte und ein brennender Leviathan aus Lava und Metall über sie hinwegflog und vom nahen Beutebucht her eine gigantische Flutwelle auf sie zuhielt. In bloßer Panik Schutz auf einem nahen Hügel suchend, wurde sie Zeuge, wie die Welle sich in Beutebucht brach und ihren sicheren Hügel umspülte. Nachdem das Wasser wieder abgeklungen war und die Beben nachgelassen hatten, eilte sie sogleich nach Beutebucht. Die Zerstörung dort hielt sich in Grenzen, doch gab es viele Verletzte und die Elfe nutzte ihre neu gewonnene Motivation, um deren Schmerz und Leid nach Kräften zu lindern. Die Rückkehr des wahnsinnigen Drachenaspekts Todesschwinge, der mit Macht, Tücke und zerstörerischer Auswirkung in die Welt der Sterblichen zurück kehrte. Dabei riss er Azeroth beinahe auseinander und nur dem beherzten Eingreifen der Schamanen des Irdenen Rings unter der Führung Thralls, war es zu verdanken, dass die Welt nicht sofort unterging. Folge von Thralls Engagement war allerdings sein Abdanken als Kriegshäuptling der Horde und er wählte als Nachfolger niemand geringeren als Garrosh Höllschrei, den jähzornigen Sohn von Grom Höllschrei, einer Kriegerlegende der Orcs. Ironischerweise war Garrosh zu Zeiten von Thralls Regentschaft dessen größter Kritiker gewesen und so war es wenig verwunderlich, dass Garrosh die Horde umkrempelte, für den Krieg rüstete und den Hass gegen die Allianz schürte. Der Kult des Schattenhammers erstarkte in Azeroth und versuchte mit Intrigen, Angriffen und Propaganda, die Völker von der Herrlichkeit und Überlegenheit Todesschwinges zu überzeugen. In den nächsten Monden reiste die Elfe umher und versuchte zu helfen, wo sie konnte. VIII. Von Machtgier und Größenwahn Zunehmend ins Kreuzfeuer geriet jedoch im Laufe der Zeit der neue Kriegshäuptling Garrosh Höllschrei, dessen gnadenlose und rücksichtslose Art, selbst entgegen seiner Verbündeten innerhalb der Horde, immer wieder Gesprächsthema war. So forderte der Taurenhäuptling Cairne Bluthuf Garrosh zu einem Mak'gora heraus, einem Kampf der Ehre um die Führung der Horde. Dank einer Intrige der machtgierigen Schamanin Magatha Grimmtotem unterlag Cairne in diesem Kampf und starb. Baine, der Sohn des Häuptlings nahm den Platz seines Vaters sein und wagte es nicht, sich von Garrosh loszusagen, da er im Falle einer Abspaltung von der Horde, ähnlich wie Vol'jin von den Dunkelspeer-Trollen, den Orcs militärisch unterlegen sein würde. Und Garroshs Politik kannte keine Grauzonen, nur Verbündete oder Feinde. Nach Monaten des Umherreisens erreichte Nalessa schließlich ihre alte Hütte im Hügelland wieder. Dort genoss sie vorerst die trügerische Ruhe, meditierte und rief sich die Lehren des Lichts wieder in den Sinn. Hier war es auch, wo sie erstmals richtig um den Verlust des Pandaren trauern konnte. Sie beschloss, das Licht durch Taten zu ehren und die göttliche Magie selbst nicht mehr zu nutzen, als Zeichen der Bürde für ihr Volk, das sich durch M'urus Korruption so entsetzlich am Licht vergangen hatte. Sie kehrte in ihren Alltagstrott als Einsiedlerin zurück, jedoch nicht, ohne sich zumindest zeitweise über die Geschehnisse in Azeroth zu informieren. Doch die Ruhe sollte nicht lange vorhalten. Eine regelrechte Hysterie der Angst löste die Zerstörung des Inselstaats Theramore aus, die Höllschrei befholen hatte und die die Allianz viele Opfer beklagen ließ. Garrosh Höllschrei war besessen davon, die Menschen aus Kalimdor zu vertreiben und so machte er sich mit der Zerstörung der Stadt die einzige Person zum Todfeind, die sich auf Seiten der Allianz bisher als wichtigste Fürsprecherin für die Horde erwiesen hatte: Lady Jaina Prachtmeer. Doch das war noch nicht alles. Nicht nur, dass das Mittel der Zerstörung der feige Abwurf einer Manabombe auf die Stadt gewesen war, nein, die angreifende Hordeinfanterie war vor der Detonation nicht einmal richtig gewarnt worden. Die Horde, die stets dafür bekannt gewesen war, den Kampf auf dem Schlachtfeld, die Ehre des Krieges und die eigene Stärke stets mit Stolz getragen zu haben, musste erkennen, dass ihr Kriegshäuptling lediglich einem Leitgedanken folgte: "Macht, Effizienz und keine Kompromisse". Eine Unruhe machte sich breit in den Völkern der Horde und das Bündnis schien so fragil zu sein wie nie zuvor. Einerseits emfpand Nalessa bei diesen Nachrichten tiefes Mitgefühl, obgleich sie die anderen Völker verurteile, da sie ohne Zögern die größte Fürsprecherin der Horde auf Seiten der Allianz gegen sich aufgebracht hatten. IX. Die mystische Insel Die Wellen des Angriffs auf Theramore waren gerade am Abklingen, als Horde und Allianz in einer Seeschlacht im Südmeer auf eine Insel stießen, die in mysteriöse Nebel gehüllt war. Schon bald sollte sich diese als das mystische Eiland Pandaria heraus stellen, deren Bewohner, die Pandaren, in den letzten Jahrtausenden eine einzigartige Kultur errichtet hatten, die unzählige Geheimnisse bot und die es zu erforschen galt. Diese Neuigkeit war es, die Nalessa mit großer Aufregung und Sorge erfüllte. Die ursprüngliche Heimat ihres alten Freundes war entdeckt worden und wie die Elfe es befürchtete, sahen sowohl Horde als auch Allianz in diesem neuen Faktor sogleich eine wertvolle Ressource für ihren Krieg. Während nunmehr unzählige Abenteurer, Einheiten und Truppen auf Befehl des Kriegshäuptlings und des Königs in das neue Land aufbrachen, verkaufte Nalessa ohne Reue einen Großteil ihrer Besitztümer für eine Überfahrt nach Pandaria. Mit großer Faszination bereiste sie die Insel, lernte und verbesserte ihre Schwertkünste dort. Doch der Krieg und die Machtgier der Horde führte dazu, dass diese wunderbare Insel nur ein weiteres Schlachtfeld wurde, dessen Heiligstes, das Tal der Ewigen Blüten, schließlich von Garrosh Höllschrei persönlich verwüstet wurde. Obgleich die Horde nun an der Schwelle einer groß angelegten Rebellion stand - die hinterhältige Zerstörung Theramores war offenbar nicht Grund genug gewesen - flammte Nalessas Abneigung zur Horde erneut auf. Während die Trolle und die Tauren sich bereits offen gegen Höllschrei und seine Kor'kron-Elite stellten, schienen die Blutelfen vorerst noch abzuwarten - schließen sich dann aber doch der Rebellion an - wie Nalessa vermutete, weil sie noch immer die Verlassenen und deren Position fürchteten. Nachdem der Krieg in Pandaria abgeebt war und die beiden Konfliktparteien auch diesen Teil Azeroths erfolgreich verwüstet hatten, kehrte die Elfe wieder in ihr Heim zurück, da sie nach wie vor die größte Erfüllung in ihrer Abgeschiedenheit fand. Neugierig ob der Entwicklungen und stets mit kritischem Blick die Aktionen der Horde im Blick behaltend, verbringt sie nun ihre Zeit in Einsamkeit oder auf Reisen. Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Blutelfen (Spieler) Kategorie:Priester (Spieler)